Are Last Night of Camp
by Avii Flynn-Fletcher
Summary: This is my story about Phineas and Isabella's last night at Camp Phineas and Ferb


**This is my first story so enjoy sadly I dont own Phineas and Ferb but I so wish I did**

Phineas' POV

"Ok kidos this is our last night at Camp Phineas and Ferb". [ announced Grandpa Clyde]

We were all sitting around the campfire I was next to Isabella, Ferb and Gretchen, while the other kids were betting on how many marshmallows could eat 30 seconds

"Do we really have to go in the morning grandpa"

"I'm afraid so Phin"

"Awe but there's still one more thing I want to do before we leave"

"I'm sure you can do whatever it is by morning" [ I had a good time we had just a regular old fashion end camp campfire ,after a few hours grandpa looked at his watch] "Ok kids its getting close to 10:30 time to hit the sack". [ everyone started to groan but we knew he was right we had to be on our way home by 8:00. Ferb and I got up and poured two buckets of water on the fire. I said goodnight to grandpa grandma who was watching over a still Wacky Candace before entering the tent I shared with Ferb who fast asleep after five minutes but after half an hour of shear boredom and hearing Buford's snores from the tent next to us (I wish we brought ear plugs for everyone.) I pulled out my phone and started texting Isabella]

Texting conversation

What's up Isabella?

Nothing can't sleep, you?

Same problem, are you having fun?

no I can hear Milly snoring from the tent next to us snoring and I'm sad we have to leave in the morning plus I'm bored

Same here only Buford's snoring

Hour later

"So Phineas whatcha doin'?" (we were now talking to each other over the phone)

"talking to you like I have been for the past hour what else"

(giggle) "I don't know I'm running out of things to talk to you about"[ I laughed to myself at the last thing she said I thought it was cute] "I can hear you laughing"

"whatever, so how do you feel now"

"still bored" ( I decided to joke around with her )

"oh I see I'm boring you is that it"

"of course not you could never bore me "

"whatever you say"

"whatever well I have an idea to get rid of your boredom"

"really what?"

Isabella's POV

I was talking on the phone with Phineas trying my best no to wake Gretchen

"I'm still a little bored"

"oh I see I'm boring you is that it" he said with a laugh

"of course not you could never bore me whatever you say" [gosh he has the cutes laugh and I think he's been flirting with me the whole time]

"whatever"

"well I have an idea to get rid of your boredom"

"really what?"

"wait 5 seconds" he said hanging up then I a knock on the tent door I opened the door wondering who it could be witch was dumb cause I should have guessed it was

"Phineas" [ I said in a little way to happy voice thankfully he didn't seem to notice]

"hey Isabella whatcha doin'?" [ I love it when he says that ]

"well I was talking to my best friend what are you doing"

"well I think I'm about to go for a walk but I really wanted to ask my best friend in person"

"really why in person"

"cause this way you can't say no"

"well I would love to go on a walk with you"

he took my hand and I stepped out of the tent it was beautiful out the moon was full and the sky was filled with stars.

"so were exactly are we going"

"you'll have to wait till we get there" and I swear he winked at me

Phineas' POV

I was walking with Isabella through the woods I had one more thing I wanted to do by the time we left in the morning and I can't do it without her. I was knocked out of my thoughts at the sound of her voice

"so why exactly are we going on this walk"

"well remember how I said I had one more thing I wanted to do before we left"

"yes"

"well I think I have a chance to do it but I can't without you" [I looked down and blushed when I realized I was still holding her hand] this is not going to be easy I thought to myself

Isabella's POV

we've been walking for a while it was a long walk know and the whole time Phineas hasn't let go of my hand. I looked up to find him blushing witch made me blush more then I already was then I heard water. wait water? I didn't know a lake was back here

"Where almost there." he said letting my hand go and running off. " follow me"

"Phineas!" [man he's fast]" wait up" [I yelled running after him when I finally caught up to him I was stunned at the sight of where we were. There was a miny crystal blue water fall that poured into a perfectly round pond filled with the reflection of the stars and surrounded by red and pink roses.

"Phineas this is beautiful when did you do all this"

"honestly I've been trying to finish this thing all day"

"That explains why I didn't see you that much today" [he grabbed my hand and brought me closer to the pond he looked really nervous

"Isabella I...I need to tell you s...something important" he said blushing and picking up one of the rose ] "I really like you Isabella I've tried to hide but I can't take it anymore" he gave me the rose "I love you and. [he let a sigh] and I don't think I can stand just being friends" he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me closer then leaned in and kissed me on the lips and I could resist kissing him back and it doesn't hurt that he is a really good kisser or the fact that I've been dying to this boy for a while I wrapped my arms around his neck I could have stayed like that all night, but after a few he let go of my waist ,pulled away and I was feeling lightheaded

"well" [ he asked shyly]

"wow" [I said dreamily and then nothing]

Phineas POV

"Isabella are you ok, Izzy" I was on my knees next to her I think she fainted well that's better than a actual rejection "Isabella" [nothing] "Isabella" [she opened her eyes and got on her knees]

"did you just say you love me"

"yeah" next thing I know she tackled me and was hugging me like crazy]

"I love you to Phineas" she said as she started kissing me and she's a really good kisser she was sitting on my lap with her arms around my neck me kissing her back we must have been like that for a while because when we finally broke apart the sun was rising

"wow" I said blushing myself she giggled and we stood up walking back to camp hand in hand, when we were outside the tents she asked me

so Phineas you really like me.

"no" I kissed her hand "I love you" she blushed and walked towards her tent while saying

"It's almost time for everyone to wake up guess I should start packing"

"yeah I should too"

I had just finished packing when I heard somewhat of a trumpet being played as everyone else started to waking up then walked over to the campfire pit for breakfast . After breakfast everyone else started to pack so I figured me and Isabella could hang out

Isabella POV

After breakfast I was outside my tent when I got a text: met me at the pond

"I'm on my way" I squealed walking towards the woods. when I got to the pond I found Phineas lying on the ground with his eyes closed I went over and laid down beside him putting my hand in his

"it's a bummer that we have to leave today"

"Yeah it is"

"and I'm really going to miss it here"

"I am to but as long as I'm with you I'm happy to go any fine with going practically anywhere" he said squeezing my hand. We laid there for a while talking until we heard the trumpet

"looks like it's time to head back to camp"

"I guess so" a hint of sadness in my voice which he greeted with a comforting smile

"There you are kidos time to load up in the car"

"ok" [ we got in the car Phineas sitting by the window ]

"bye grandpa"

"bye Phin oh before I forget did you get to do that one little thing yet" he said winking at him

"yes, yes I did grandpa" he said giving him a thumbs up we had finally gotten at the Flynn-Fletcher household. all the kids got their stuff out of the car and went home as the rest of the family went in the house leaving me and Phineas in the front yard. ALONE

"Before I go home tell me what was that one last thing you wanted to do before we left camp"

"to get the girl of my dreams" [he said taking my hands] "and I'm pretty confident I did"

"yes, yes you did"[ I was positive I was blushing like crazy

"so see you tomorrow"

"you can count on it"[he gave me one last kiss on the lips before going into the house. I grabbed my stuff and ran across the street home squealing like crazy when I shut the front door

"Isa is that you sweetie"

"Yeah mom it me and you won't believe my last night of Camp Phineas and Ferb"

**thats it for my first story so tell me what you think and please give me any comments for inprovment for my future stories peace out**


End file.
